Humans and Jellicles Alike
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Crystal and Laura are attacked by a group of Pollicles and are turned into Cats. The two girls soon become used to being cats and whish to stay. possible OC romances maybe Misto/Crystal my OC , depends on what you lot think
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that just popped into my head, but I hope you still like it. Enjoy!**

**Crystal and Laura are attacked by a group of Pollicles and are turned into Cats. The two girls soon become used to being cats and whish to stay. What will happen when it turns out Crystal is the owner of one of the most dangerous cats ever?**

**Humans and Jellicles Alike**

(Chap 1: Bad day)

Crystal growled in anger and she slammed the door of her house closed. She tore her midnight-black hair out of the pigtails and ripped off her red clip-on tie and annoyance, dumped her bag under the stairs and ran up into her room. She launched herself onto the bed and started to sob hard.

"Why is it always me? Why can't the world just leave me alone?" She cried into her pillow. Her woeful ranting subsided when she felt something fury rub against her leg.

She looked at the end of her bed to see a cat, who was more bright red than ginger, with white lightening bolt-like streaks and small back streaks here and there. The fur atop his head almost seemed like a lions mane, hiding his ears slightly. She sighed, calming down slightly.

"Macavity? How did you get in?" Crystal smiled at her little friend. The can motioned to the open window.

(Macavity's POV)

There are few, if any, humans I understand… well, besides this one. I had always been hateful towards humans. Until one day, a few years ago, I had gotten badly hurt and got my foot stuck in a mouse trap which had broken my leg and crushed my paw, which is one of the most embarrassing things that can happen to you when your trying to keep a reputation like mine. Then I was found by Crystal. I was reluctant to her helping me, but no matter how much I attacked her, she still tried to make me better. In fact, you'd think that every time I bit her it made her more determined to help me. She knew who I was, Macavity, The Hidden Paw, The Napolian of Crime, but for that she did not care.

She respected me more than enough during my stay. She seemed to understand what I was saying even though she was only able to hear a 'mew' from my lips. So if I wanted something she would give it to me, yet she knew when to say no to me. One day I had grown so tired of living with her I tried to run away by sneaking into her school bag and trying to run away, but I never found a way out. She always had her bag in view and what I saw at her school shocked me. Everyone, say for one other student, picked on her, including the teachers. I had never seen so much blood in my like as I had in one day! I began to feel sorry for her. Never in the hole time I've been with her had I wandered how she had gotten those new cuts and bruises, or think about why she cried everyday after school. And after seeing what her life was truly like I began to respect her too.

I visited her every now and then for the next year after she let me go when I was better, but now I hadn't been to see her in a year. I didn't know why, but I could sense her distress and noticed her window was open. There I saw her in her room, crying. She looked worse than she had last year. There where more bleeding scratches on her wrists and arms, overlapping old, ridged scars. Her skin was deathly pale and coverd in half dried blood spatters. When she looked at me I tried to hide my shock and worry as I saw her once bright, shining brown eyes where now black and almost lifeless. But I then had to do the more difficult job of hiding my relief when her eyes started shining, but they still remained black.

"I thought you'd never come back! I missed you so much!" The human girl pulled me into a tight hug. Normally I would have torn the person hugging me limb from limb, but this was different. The girl paused "…. Oh!" She quickly but gently put me down. "Sorry Macavity."

"It's ok." I muttered, knowing she could somewhat understand me. She reached the mini fridge beside the bed and took out a tin of tuna, my feverous fish, and placed it in front of me.

"I thought you might be hungry." She smiled at me as I scoffed down the fish and rubbed against her hand in thanks. "Your welcome." Then I decided to get to business.

"You know I wouldn't come here without good reason. What happened to you?" I tried to keep calm. No growling in annoyance or having my voice crack with worry.

"I-…" she heaved a sigh. She knew how it annoyed me when she would talk to me when I 'lived' here. She didn't seem to want to dump her baggage on me (whether when I was here had anything to do with it or not I was unsure). I would never admit it, but I would rather have her constantly telling me what was wrong then have her bottle up her feelings and torture herself with them, it actually hurt to see her like this. "I got into a fight again."

"Are you sure that's all that happened? What happened to you when I've been gone?" I demanded to know. The human sighed again.

"Ok! I got started on… by one of the teachers. She started yelling at me for no reason and tried to whack me so I hit her. She left to get the headmaster and then the rest of the class jumped me!" She cried out, tears cascading down her face as she continued. "And not long after your last visit dad died in a car accident and my step mother's always away, and my older stepsister doesn't even look at me. I'm the first one in the house so I take something up here to eat, get myself cleaned up and stay in my room all day! The only one who doesn't ignore me or beat me up is Laura…. I'm all alone."

I stared at her in shock. One reason for which, she had never _shouted_ at me before. I almost felt bad for not coming back. She had needed, me and where was I? Terrorising the Jellicles! I had no idea things had gotten so bad for her and now she was in a state of desperation. She lay down and cried herself to sleep.

There was nothing I could do for her right now. I sighed to myself and left her to sleep. She needed the rest she was getting. I just hope that no one discovers my dark secret, that I, Macavity (technically) has an 'owner', and at the same time I might be able to save her from the misery he life had become.

(End Macavity's POV)

**Ok, so that's the first part. What do you think about this so far? What did you like, what didn't you like? Plz Read and Review and I'll see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
